Many vehicles today, especially heavy-duty trucks, tractors and support vehicles, are provided with all-wheel steering systems for improved maneuverability. All-wheel steering systems enable both the front axle and the rear axle of a vehicle to be steered in response to turning of a steering wheel. In one known mechanical all-wheel steering system, the rear axle and the front axle are both mechanically linked to the steering wheel such that rotation of the steering wheel results in simultaneous steering of both axles. In another known electronic steering system, the rear axle (and wheels) are steered independent of the front axles based upon sensed information regarding the front wheel and rear wheel angles. Although an improvement over known mechanical all-wheel steering systems, such electronic all-wheel steering systems are more expensive and sometimes unreliable due to the required complex electronic controls and sensors.